megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluerfn
Please leave a message. This time I'll reply as much as I can. Css changes I'm not sure but I think the removal of the codes from the Wikia.css may have bugged some of the customtable templates into showing odd colors. And you mentioned a common.css in the edit summary. How can I view that? Great Mara (talk) 06:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I was under the impression that anything written in Common.css would affect Wikia.css as well. Guess I was wrong, although I'm pretty sure what you did when you add that "import url" line would've worked given a bit more time. BLUER一番 09:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The css of "Table code" to "Series Class Codes" in MediaWiki:Monobook.css is different to MediaWiki:Common.css. I think either of you should cut these 2 section out from Monobook.css and overwrite it over Common.css . -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the heads-up. I'm just glad Common still works on Monobook. BLUER一番 14:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::By that I mean the customtable codes in Common.css is outdated and should be replaced by Monobook.css . -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. BLUER一番 18:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It seems there's no why the Common.css is effective on both Monobook and New Wikia skins, I would suggest you to actually remove the duplicated codes in Common.css (especially the customtable and livery color per installment codes) to avoid confusion when others edit the css later. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :The reason we added table.(game class tag) > tr > th, table.mt1 > * > tr > th in the Wikia/Monobook.css is because we don't want the color change affect non-header table cell. Retaining the current code in Common.css will cause every single table cell tinted, or we need to add that class="(game class tag)" on every roll like in thatfXkingstupidaXXwhole Final Fantasy Wikia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Except that with that customtablecode, the column which has wikilinks are badly colored / contrasted with each game color code. I was trying to get the game color codes on the top row of the table instead of the data rows. ::Now that I forced Wikia.css to summon codes from Common, some codes it depended on the wikia css was nonexistant in commons... and that broke it.. What a hassle.. BLUER一番 06:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::As for wikilink color, this is how thatretarded FF Wikia deal with it: //finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css . -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I saw and to be honest I don't see much difference than us adding class="customtable mt1" to every relevant table. What I would like right now is a remedy - so that tables in the wiki can appear like in Fortune Arcana - where the first row is the one colored instead of the first column. BLUER一番 06:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm totally neutral on that aesthetic choice, but once you've decided we only tint the livery color on the first roll of table, there're tons of list article to be modified again. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's not coming down to just aesthetic choice. Have you seen the tables where the game class colors makes the wikilinks nigh readable. Check for example MT2 or IMAGINE section of Foul. It just doesn't work to have the links colored that way on the table colors. BLUER一番 07:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::OK. You may remove the section which define table header color by game livery table.(game class tag) > tr > th, table.mt1 > * > tr > th from the CSS, and we move the game class tag to the first roll of head in the table. It can only be done manually. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You're saying there's no means to do it through tweaking just the CSS? BLUER一番 07:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::TBH No way. That's why the item lists in FF Wiki have class=XXX before every table cell if they want to call the livery from Common.css http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Tactics/Translations?action=edit&section=2. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Gallery box Sorry I have no idea what white space you want to remove in the said category. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have right to test around the css code, but after checking with Firefox' "inspect element", I would advice you to remove all div.gallery* definitions from MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Also remember that the definition of div.gallerybox div.thumb { is duplicated in MediaWiki:Common.css which you should move the other div.gallerybox definitions upper and remove the lower duplication of div.gallerybox div.thumb {. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. BLUER一番 18:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Color change I changed the color for those two pages because the smtsj style is this weird yellowish color that makes the demon names hard to read since the names also link to their pages thus making them blue. This is what I'm seeing when I go to edit it. Also the race pages don't show any color at all. Not sure what's going on with that. MrRaui (talk) 17:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That seems to have done it. Strangely enough it still has that weird green-ish color when you edit the page but at least you can read it while browsing the wiki. MrRaui (talk) 18:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :We'll have to fix that some time. BLUER一番 18:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) DS2 colors Forgive me for reverting you there but yeah...pink? What? I get that that was the color for the title text which is pretty questionable (I should probably change it to white) but what else is there that makes you think the game's color scheme is pink? That just seems so off. The primary color scheme is clearly blue.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not quite interested in what color dominate the livery of the game, but please unify the color for all skins, or as I have mentioned previously, remove all the duplicated customtable codes from Common.css. You may compare the upper and lower tables in Septentriones. Either color hamstrings the reader's vision due to the fact that highly saturated color is bad for background. The contrast between background and text color also should be moderate in both hue and shade. --Inpursuit (talk) 08:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I removed all the instances. As for the colors, I'll just let people decide what is best and implement them when they ask for it. BLUER一番 01:20, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I've been going through and changing tables that are built from scratch into their appropriate game's table, and just noticed that table desu1 and table desu2 are the same. Shouldnt table desu2 be the same blue color as the game's theme? Or is there another table I should use for it? In the meantime, I'll try to avoid redoing any desu2 tables, but in cases where I cant avoid it (giving some attention to the skills pages now because they desperately need some work) I'll continue using table desu2. Tathra (talk) 04:37, September 18, 2013 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. At the present we already have a Gaming Wiki - Console footer, but JRPG is more appropriate for this wikia. I hope the community can see this so we can decide to join. BLUER一番 16:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I had forgotten about that page. Besides P2: Innocent Sin I think the other problem item was Megami Tensei 2's table code but I'll need to look to see if any game uses the same shade of green. Great Mara (talk) 00:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I see. But all I really got from Inpursuit about the text problem with the black cells was I'd really only be able to change the text white, so to differentiate I'd have to change the hue of the colors a bit. Great Mara (talk) 04:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm open for anything as long as all the text in the tables is readable. But the problem I have is that I'm not really familiar with how CSS works. I can do small tweaks and edit based on what I see as it's formatted now but that's about it. I can't figure out how to manipulate the table headers. Great Mara (talk) 05:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) IS PSP remake I think we actually merged an older article on the remake into the main page. I think the only reason we have one for P1 is because of the mess that the English PS1 version was, and the remakes aren't as extensive as FES, P3P, or The Golden. We don't have a page on the 3DS version of Soul Hackers, do we?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) P3P hi are u a fan of persona 3 portable ? :I'm a general fan of the persona series. BLUER一番 01:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Customtable style You've changed the customtable style which makes the non-header cell of first column. This change is undesirable and makes the bold font styling irreversible unless I hack it by create an empty cell at the beginning of each roll to avoid that mandatory header style. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :IMHO it's better to use class color on the column header, and bold the row headers. It would be much more better to format tables consistently across the wiki. BLUER一番 11:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I DON'T want to bold the table cell when it's not header. Please look at the tables in Turn Press and Template:SMTIVdemons/Amatsu‎‎ and tell me how NOT to bold the first column cells. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::A better use of tables for prose is best illustrated in Status Changes in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Generally, row headers designate the subject, and its best to distinguish it from the variables in the subsequent columns. :::If a list is a list of demons, then the main row should have been the demon instead of the race. BLUER一番 12:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::No. Please just make a customtable2 class without turning the first column cell header-styled automatically. -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm aware that different data needs different style of tables, so I rather we discuss as a wiki community on how to address the different style of tables. That way we can make a consistent standard for tables in the wiki. BLUER一番 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then why didn't you discuss with the community before making that change on customtable before? The common practice doesn't turn the normal table cell into header styled cell, that's what the table header markup (the exclamation mark) means. The customtable was originally designed for multipurpose to replace the wikitable class which its style cannot be alternated by individual Wikia project freely. Customtable was not meant to only serve the list which has a short term to fill in the first column cell. Your change and suggestion are inconsiderate. There is absolutely no room to alternate the tables in Turn Press to look like one in Status Changes in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, they're completely different. I doubt you've ever carefully read the content of the Turn Press tables before using the Status Changes table as the example. Just create another table class, since you've already change the customtable class without consensus. -- Inpursuit (talk) 16:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I just went bold with it. The intention was to fix the tables of all the demon races because in most tables the links were made unreadable due to the class color. And in those cases, the row headers were all bold. Check other race tables, stats tables and every other tables in the wiki and you can see the main row wikified bold. :::::::Fine, I'll just revert the changes. BLUER一番 17:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Main Page improvment Hi Why did you removed the little improvment I've made on the main page? --Golden Spectertalk 06:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :It was not required. BLUER一番 14:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :: 0_0 I never seen a "required" decoration... --Golden Spectertalk 18:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Decoration edits, especially on the main page, are usually done by long-time, active content contributors of this wiki. Changes to design are better accepted when it was notified beforehand - I get shouted for trying to do practical fixes and improvements in this wiki, check the section above me. BLUER一番 02:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, I do understand. Next time, I'll leave a message in the talk page before to change or add something important :) Golden Spectertalk 04:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Non-lyric music I thought we had MoS rules for music already, but I guess I wasn't paying much attentiont. I think what would be best would be to add music without spoken lyrics to the respective soundtrack pages that they belong to. The Gallery template supports videos as well as images from when I toyed with it after it was first made. Great Mara (talk) 23:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Something technical It seems it really you could only ask Wikia staff to disable the Visual Mode for each project individually. Even though there is the magic word __NOWYSIWYG__ which can disable access of Visual Mode for each article individually. As I've tested in SMTIVstats template, including the __NOWYSIWYG__ in the template does not protect the article transcluding the template from Visual Mode, and I believe it was done intentionally. However, I wonder if you know some Java script to modify Mediawiki:common.js and makes every article to include this magicword automatically. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Game Order It was in my Sandbox but it wasn't finished and there were some outliers that I didn't agree with. I think Inpursuit has a preferred order for listing things though. Great Mara (talk) 03:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) My Mistake Sorry, wasn't sure what the format for news was. Thanks for correcting it! Also, just wanted to kind of debate your edit to Persona 4 Arena; the screens change the game significantly, new Character Select, HUD during battles and post battle screens, so it looks like it may be a sequel more than an expansion. Just throwing in what I think, thanks again for fixing the news edit! InfinitysCross (talk) 02:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've been reading this wiki for a while now, and I've been noticing some missing stuff. I just filled in the story of Maken X/Shao in the Maken page under Profile. I dunno how to format though, or follow templates. My wiki experience (or at least editing professionally managed wikis like this one) is really limited, so if its not too much, I would really appreciate any feedback or corrections. In terms of the games I've played that aren't very prominent in the wiki, I've played Maken Shao and SMT: IMAGINE. I've played a few other titles as well, but all of them are fairly complete in terms of information (mainly played the PS2 games, the DS games as well). So yeah... >.< It'd be an honor contributing here, if I'm allowed to. Chilong (talk) 12:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) In regards to images, does the wiki self-provide them? Or does the wiki occassionally use images from the Internet, given that the wiki has express permission from the original image uploader? owo I've found scans of characters/enemies from Maken X in the far, dark and unearthly corners of the internet, but I'm hesitant to use them without knowing the wiki's policy on this. Although I really should ask if you don't mind if I add a Gameplay section to Maken X/Shao characters, and possibly enemies. In both games, characters have stats for Life, Attack, Speed and Jump as well as different movesets, but stats can only be increased in Maken Shao if the character has full Brainjack rank, meaning they have base stats and upgraded stats. Similarly, they can learn more moves as their Brainjack experience goes up. In a way, I was aiming this to be similar to the Gameplay section of DeSur2 Characters, though unfortunately the only opinion on pros/cons of characters would come from me. As it stands, I can provide base/full stats, movesets and opinions of every character apart from Kati, Kou and Gou Inaba. I'll need to replay the game in order to find out the experience requirements for moves for everyone and the three I mentioned, which will take a quite a lot of time. If you'd allow me, I'll make enemy pages as well. Of course I'd only explain enemy behaviour and strategy, like the wiki does for Shadow bosses in Persona 3/4. Don't worry about the amount of different types of enemies; Maken X/Shao only has around 19 different types of enemies, one of which is already included in the wiki by an Acinaces and 3 of which as far as I can recall don't have any concept art. If you do allow me to, I should note that three of them have swastikas on their concept artwork (2 of them on their face, the dog has one on its neck), one of them is called an Iron Maiden, another a Golem if I recall correctly and one enemy is called a Messian Fanatic I think (so perhaps a different section in the existing Iron Maiden, Golem and one of the Messian enemy pages may be required). To do the character stats however, I'd need to make formats for them. I wouldn't know how to begin designing them to include base stats and upgraded stats (stats in Maken X and Shao are different btw, I can only provide Shao), so I may need to do what the DeSur2 characters do (stats when you get them as an ally, stats as they are at level 99). While I did mention I have knowledge of IMAGINE, I haven't played it for even longer than Maken Shao, despite having played it for the longest (around 2 years I think, my character's a level 90). Sesshou's wiki contains extensive and current knowledge on IMAGINE, in particular the English server. But as you can see, demon information is rather extensive. Not only are there stats and combat stats, there's also base stats, an extensive skill list for every demon (e.g. Pixie keeps learning skills until Level 99), demon variations such as Inexperienced and Accomplished, features and resistances. The closest template that'll fit these criteria is the existing Strange Journey criteria, since it contains percentages on resistances, but IMAGINE still requires quite a bit. I don't mind assisting in filling in information, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to begin with building formats for them. The others as you said, gameplay mechanics, characters and story, aren't as daunting. Skills can get very detailed (animation time, cast time, cooldown time etc) but if I follow other List of Skills from the other MT games, I think I could simplify it. Still, IMAGINE is ever-growing, so more skills will be added as new demons/gear are implemented over time. I can do story, all up to Act 16 (and a little bit of Chain of Curse), but maybe not so much on the characters. Thank you for reading my large wall of text. It took me a while to write this, and unfortunately I may have drifted off, but overall I would appreciate it if you told me how should I proceed with these things. Regards, Chilong (talk) 13:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) JP server is still running, and Marvelous USA is still hosting it, so I guess IMAGINE's still running o: Anyway, I'll get onto IMAGINE after I'm done with Maken Shao. Right now as I type this, I'm losing against the final boss of the story in order to copy character information in the game. Border around game tables What do you think about colored borders around the tables for a specific game? I think of css rules like: .table.p3 { border: 2px solid rgb(67, 114, 170); padding: 2px; } (perhaps without padding), so that a Persona 3 table becomes Arkondi (talk) 20:19, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : Without padding (that's not really necessary) this are only 4px less for the content. Do you know a table, where this would be a problem? Arkondi (talk) 07:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :: I created this topic: Forum:Borders for game tables Arkondi (talk) 07:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Btw: Could you remove all selectors of the form table. > tr > td? It's unlikely that they will ever be valid. Arkondi (talk) 06:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) It's possible to hide the new borders in the stat templates with this (incomplete) rule: tablestyle*="border" table.p1, tablestyle*="border" table.p2, tablestyle*="border" table.p3, tablestyle*="border" table.p4 { border-width: 0; } Add the missing games in the same way and place this rule after the ones for the new borders in the css pages. Arkondi (talk) 04:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Are there any other objections to implement it or do you simply want to think about it a little longer? Arkondi (talk) 09:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) DSSHstats Its because on quite a few pages, the race data was input with brackets around it (eg, Fairy). I dont know a way to take that out through the template itself, but most (maybe all now?) of the templates have the race/arcana spots set something like } now to automatically link it, so those extra brackets in the demons' stats data need to come out anyway. Tathra (talk) 01:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Block Hey man I'm curious, does that temporary block you put on me the other day have any permenant effects? You know like being banned from discussions or not being able to edit significant pages anymore? Just curious. RushHourDuck (talk) 14:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC)RudhHourDuck Edit Monobook css request Please remove "color: #FFFFFF" of abbr element from MediaWiki:Monobook.css, it causes the Ailment Resistance column in SMTIVstats template merged with the white background. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :I just fixed the template instead of the css. BLUER一番 15:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The problem is the inconsistency with the New Wikia skin, why would we add extra code when the font color looks perfectly without it in another skin? This also affects template:P1stats in Monobook skin. However, I do want you to add the same abbr style to MediaWiki:Wikia.css for the dotted bottom border style, sans "color: #FFFFFF". -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay that would fix it but better check on the individual template coding. BLUER一番 03:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Question about revert Sorry Bluer, could you explain what I've done wrong, because I don't understand why my edit was reverted. I thought that the transparency I put on the image wasn't as feathered with that white bloom around it as the one on it before. XRaptor7 (talk) 20:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Image editing. Thanks for that! It looks great! Sorry for being a needy twat, but could you do that for the others as well? I don't know off the top of my head what images need fixing, but I can check if you want.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. I did a look through the uploads, and it should be just this, this, this, and this. Sorry again for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello I was wondering if I could possibly become an admin for the wiki? I've spent time here for two years now and assisting in adding info for wikis so I was wondering if that would be alright. If not, that's fine. I'd be happy to assist in any administrative duties, if that's your concern. The Truthful Knight (talk) 06:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Images You're welcome! If you need P3 screencaps, this is great: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mNlIEEUnUw Just set it to 1080p for the best quality. For P4, I use PCSX2 and widescreen hacks. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Home page Hello. I was wondering if you could maybe move the Facebook or the Random Quote section on the home page to the center. I don't know, the right side is looking really with that many stuff (including now with Site Notice and a lot of release dates). MinatoHikari (talk) 16:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :The News and Release Dates items will be reduced over time. I thought of placing the Random Quote above the Slider part. BLUER一番 17:20, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think you're right. Anyway, it looks better already. ^^ MinatoHikari (talk) 20:08, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Spoilers I can probably get behind spoiler templates on upcoming or recently released content. My main thing with the note on the MoS was trying to limit the use of the spoiler temp as much as possible. Concerning articles it's flat out idiotic to read through one and expect not to find information. Forums on the other hand, some thing may be belted out at points where people aren't expecting to find them. Great Mara (talk) 01:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Two weeks sounds okay to me, findings all the templates to remove them again might be the trick though. Great Mara (talk) 01:51, June 6, 2014 (UTC) CSS removal Hey Bluerfn. I'm Brandon, a Senior Community Manager at Wikia. This message is just to let you know that I removed the CSS from MediaWiki:Wikia.css designed to make the Wikia skin look more like Monobook (i.e. the full-width page, the smaller sidebar, etc). Those codes were a violation of our Terms of Use, which state that you agree: :"Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality" You're more than welcome to add this code to your own personal CSS files, as can anyone else here, but you can't add it for the entire site. That obscures the proper display and functionality of the site. If you have any questions about this, please feel free to let me know and I'd be happy to answer them. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:57, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Persona 5 Protagonist deletion Is it really necessary to delete it, using the justification that it's "short right now"? That's just silly. These articles are just as short, so why not delete them as well? http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Ragon http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Spot http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Gou_Inaba I just don't get it. You also handwaved my reason "especially considering how more things will be revealed with time, and this article has the potential to grow to the same length as previous protags." This also wasn't discussed with the other 6 editors who edited the article. —AlexShepherd ツ 20:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Demons and child catgeories Was having a problem with this and Tathra pointed me to this page: Megami_Tensei_Wiki:Category. As I just added to the discussion area of that page. I'm concerned with stat templates placing both the parent category (Category:Demons) and child categories (Shin Megame Tensei Demons, SMTII Demons, SMTIII Demons, etc.) ebing added to the page because it pretty much eliminates the purpose of branching categories and will make everything really redundant when going through category pages. Why are we doing this? Great Mara (talk) 03:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Images You're welcome. :) And I'll be sure to remember that. I wish we could find better renders for Devil Survivor characters like Mari Mochizuki and Eiji Kamiya. For List_of_Persona_4_Characters, can you delete the white background .jpgs and replace them with the transparent .pngs? I'm also willing to make renders. —AlexShepherd ツ 20:39, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :If it helps, I often use Reverse Google Image Search, and I usually just make the transparent renders myself in Photoshop then auto Trim. If the artwork has clean character lines, it's easier. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:15, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Persona_4_Characters?oldid=206305 The ones to be deleted are the entire playable characters, Ryotaro, Nanako, Adachi, and Sayoko. The next are Ai to Yumi (ignore Naoki). The last two are Fox and Mayumi Yamano. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Red background Whatever happened to this red background that suddenly decided to stop showing one day? I like it and think it should be added back. —AlexShepherd ツ 00:15, December 7, 2014 (UTC) http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb30/megamitensei/images/5/50/Wiki-background Sooooo much better, thanks! —AlexShepherd ツ 05:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Dedicated Community App Hey Bluerfn, Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Matt Hadick (talk) 21:43, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Nav Templates I'm not sure why you say that. The nav templates contain a link to the list of Persona 3/4 shadows and link to more content related to games in which they appear. Great Mara (talk) 02:45, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gamebox Sorry but that had nothing to do with wiki skin but my stupid mistake of messing with the function name in the module. It's now fixed. If it still shows script error, you probably need to purge the page. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:54, February 6, 2015 (UTC) P4G Stats Is there a guide out for the Golden version, where are the EXP and 5 main stats coming from? Great Mara (talk) 04:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I see. Too bad they never released one stateside. Could have used it. Great Mara (talk) 04:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow... I'm almost tempted to check to see if all the money values for the rare shadows are wrong like they are in the normal P4 guide. Great Mara (talk) 04:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: List of X Shadows I'm not sure but I think the Shadow lists were something Zahlzeit started. I was waiting until I had checked all of the shadows to make the remaining list pages, but frankly I'd prefer each unit to have its own page. Wasn't sure what the opinions of Otherarrow or yourself were on them. Or Inpursuit and Tathra as more active editors for that matter. Great Mara (talk) 07:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :I see. It might be a little bit until I can focus on splitting them though. I'm still stuck mucking about in Tartarus and checking Persona stats for social links I have maxed. Great Mara (talk) 06:52, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Nocturne Class CSS I believe Inpursuit and Tahtra opted to change the color to that gradient because of the P5 colors being used. Made it similar to the Nocturne menus from what they said. ...Although now that I look at Lilith's page, it doesn't look like they changed the Nocturne stat template for it. Great Mara (talk) 07:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Though now that I'm looking around, only the gamebox is receiving the new colors when everyting for Nocturne has the 'smt3' class on it also. No idea what's going on there. Great Mara (talk) 07:29, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Inpusruit proposed changing Nocturne's color in the forum. nothing's been changed except for in the color set in Module:Gamedata. theres currently 3 games that use red (nocturne, P5, and devil children r/b) so one of them probably should be changed. Tathra (talk) 08:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I looked into it and I do agree that the colors could be changed. I was thinking the proposed color kinda looks similar to the ones for Majin Tensei I and II and Soul Hackers. BLUER一番 08:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Community App Release Hey Bluerfn, My name is Knakveey (talk) 21:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) and I'm from the Game team here at Wikia. Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community now has an app in the Apple and Android store. Links can be found here; Apple: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wikia-persona-fan-app/id954160335?ls=1&mt=8 Android: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wikia.singlewikia.persona Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write to . Please inform the other admins about the release and thanks for being an awesome community, Knakveey (talk) 21:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC)